Bonbon Baths
(unofficial) | released = February 19, 2014 | difficulty = Insanely hard | previous = Nerdy Nebula | next = Sparkle Submarino | image = Bb2.jpg | episode = 9 | levels = - }} Bonbon Baths is the ninth episode in Dreamworld and the third episode of World Two of Dreamworld. This episode was released on February 19, 2014. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Peppermint Palace. Due to a great number of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: The genie is having a Turkish bath and the sky is full of soap bubbles. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Two-layered Icing ( ) and Three-layered Icing ( ) are introduced in this episode. During Moon Struck, any destroyed candy next to the multi-layered icing will take a layer off of the icing. Also, three layer icing is unofficially released in this episode. Guide Levels Bonbon Baths is incredibly difficult, almost any level can pose a serious challenge. There are six somewhat hard-hard levels: 111 (very hard on Mobile), 112, 114, 120, 122, and 123, six very hard levels: 113, 116, 117, 121, 124 and 125, and one insanely hard level: 118. As a result, it is harder than the previous episode, Nerdy Nebula, and much harder than its counterpart, Peppermint Palace. |hard = 3|very hard = |insanely hard = 1|variable = 0}} Gallery TabberCSS Story= Bandicam_2014-02-19_11-55-38-772.jpg|Bonbon Baths background Bonbon Baths-bg Animating.gif|Bonbon Baths background (animation) |-| Levels= Dream111.png|Level 111 - |link=Level_111/Dreamworld Level 112 Dreamworld.png|Level 112 - |link=Level_112/Dreamworld Level 113 Dreamworld.png|Level 113 - |link=Level_113/Dreamworld Level 114 Dreamworld.png|Level 114 - |link=Level_114/Dreamworld Level 115 Dreamworld.png|Level 115 - |link=Level_115/Dreamworld Level 116 Dreamworld.png|Level 116 - |link=Level_116/Dreamworld Level 117 Dreamworld.png|Level 117 - |link=Level_117/Dreamworld Level 118 Dreamworld.png|Level 118 - |link=Level_118/Dreamworld Level 119 Dreamworld.png|Level 119 - |link=Level_119/Dreamworld Level 120 Dreamworld.png|Level 120 - |link=Level_120/Dreamworld Level 121 Dreamworld.png|Level 121 - |link=Level_121/Dreamworld Level 122 Dreamworld before.png|Level 122 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level_122/Dreamworld Level 122 Dreamworld after.png|Level 122 - (After candies settle)|link=Level_122/Dreamworld Level 123 Dreamworld.png|Level 123 - |link=Level_123/Dreamworld Level_124_Dreamworld.png|Level 124 - |link=Level_124/Dreamworld Level_125_Dreamworld_Nerfed.png|Level 125 - |link=Level_125/Dreamworld Trivia *Level 124 has the most moves of this episode with only 30. Most of them have only 20-28. *This episode was the first episode to have 3 consecutive insanely hard levels until Fanciful Fort was released, as it accounts for 4 consecutive insanely hard levels. However, after the nerf of level 382 and level 383 this is not the case anymore. *This episode had 5 insanely hard levels before 123 and 125 were nerfed and 116 as well as 117 were downgraded, more than original Soda Swamp (Episode 29) with 4. However, the record was broken when Fanciful Fort was released. *This episode has the second most very hard or above levels with 7; only Fanciful Fort has more (on Mobile however, the two are even). *This episode has the second most hard or above levels with 10, and 11 if in mobile version; only Fanciful Fort has more. *This episode, together with Fanciful Fort, has the most somewhat hard or above levels with 13. *This episode is officially the second hardest episode in the game with a mean difficulty of 6.00, being only beyond Fanciful Fort with 6.27. *This episode only contains one somewhat easy or below level (other three are Sour Salon, Starlight Station, and Twilight Tulips), which was the least among all episodes in Candy Crush Saga until Fanciful Fort was released, as none of the levels in Fanciful Fort contained somewhat easy or below levels. However, after the redesign of level 381, as well as the nerf of levels 382 and level 383, this, Sour Salon, Starlight Station, and Twilight Tulips are the episodes with the least easy levels again! *The release date of this episode was close to "World Day of Social Justice" (February 20). Category:World Two (Dreamworld) Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Insanely hard episodes